Another Possibility
by Vibious
Summary: A little change in the eva course of events can change many things. AsukaShinji Fic because they are the best Couple in any anime read it you just may like it. a little oocness and waff in this chapter. Important announcement in here about the story.
1. Another Possibility

Hello every one it is I the Great Vibious. And I am here to bring you another fabulous story. Shinji Asuka of course, but don't worry I am going to make another character for Rei because I hate Kensuke Rei to creepy. SO here I go Ohh yeah I plan to make every chapter a minimum of 1000 words for the story part. Ohh yeah don't own Eva yet.  
  
Another Possibility  
  
Okay our story begins in the peaceful Katsuragi residence Hahaha got yea it is impossible to have Katsuragi residence and peaceful in the same sentence unless it includes and everyone was sleeping or they were all dead.  
  
As usual we find Asuka and Shinji arguing. "Shut up baka I hate you, Mien Gott I just wish you would go and get a backbone. I swear you weren't a man if I haven't seen you drool over my beautiful body all the time." I am sure we can all guess who said that. "Why Asuka" Shinji replied his head drooping slightly "all I ever do to you is try to be kind to you to try to be a friend to you and all I get back is insult after indult after insult. Sometimes I question if saving you from the 8th was the right thing to do." With this Asuka was just shocked and didn't know what to say, for a while. "What the hell is that supposed to mean" but she couldn't even complete her sentence because she was interrupted by the sound of Shinji's door closing. , was the last thing Asuka thought before drifting off to sleep.  
-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-*-*- We no are at the center of Tokyo 3 where a large spherical Angel is slowly drifting around.  
  
"Hurry up lets get this thing over with" Said Shinji with just a hint of boredom in his words as he hid behind a large building. "Stop it Baka you know that Eva's aren't that fast." Asuka hissed. "Eat this" he shouted jumping out from behind his building shield and firing three high velocity shots at the floating blob, when all of a sudden the sphere disappears. And suddenly a black puddle starts to appear below Shinji's Eva. "What's going on, oh god it's trying to suck me in please help me Asuka Rei anyone please help me." "Hold on Shinji I'm coming" Asuka shouted trying to sound as encouraging as possible. But when she got to the puddle she was ordered to turn back "Why" she shouted "I have to save him" it was then she noticed that the building next to her was also starting to disappear into the black puddle, and she noticed that there was no more trace of Shinji's Eva either. Might as well get away nothing I can do to help Shinji if I am dead so Asuka slowly started walking away head hung low.  
  
"Damn it" Asuka shouted smashing her fist into her wall. "I couldn't do anything I just let him die. Well he's not dead yet he still has 12 hours or so Ritsuko said. I just pray we can find someway to save him, he can't die I haven't told him how I fell, and it's not like we left off on a good note last night. He can't die I just need one more chance god and I promise I will show him how I fell please god." Then for the first time in longer than she could remember she cried herself to sleep.  
  
"Asuka Are you awake' Misato whispered peeking in to Asuka's room 'Asuka come on Ritsuko said she came up with a way to save Shinji" With hearing this Asuka jumped out of bed and was out the door faster than Misato could finish her beer.  
  
"So Ritsuko what is the plan" Misato asked Ritsuko smiling happily "well the UN will drop all 992 remaining N2 mines on the angel while the Eva's Activate their A.T. fields, and that should supposedly destroy it." What kind of rescue is that you and I both know there is no way in hell he will survive." "I know but right now our main concern is unit 01." "Whatever but you are telling Asuka this not me" and with that Misato stormed off, when all of a sudden a cracking sound was heard. Everyone turned to look at the angel's spherical shadow and gasped as red cracks started to form in it, when all of a sudden it exploded into a bloody shower of black and red. "Ohh my god am I really piloting a monster." Was all Asuka could say for the time being until she noticed what was happening and willed her Eva to go to unit 01. When Shinji Exited his entry plug he was "greeted" by a very emotional Asuka. "Shinji!!" "oh crap" mumbled Shinji, "what were you thinking about when you did that" she then swung her palm at him slapping him' "what was that for" said an angry and confused Shinji, "that was for almost dying, And then She walked forward took Shinji into her arms and kissed him full on the lips this continued for a while, and when she finished she whispered into his ear, "and that is or coming back alive."  
  
Huh huh you like yea I thought so. What is with this change in Asuka's personality, will it hold up or will it all come crashing down as another scheme to hurt Shinji. Well hoped you liked it if so Review. If you hated it Flame me. If it needs work tell me. All I am asking is that you review, ohh and I need a person to over look my stories for me so just put it in your review if you would want to do this, because all reviews are forwarded to my email. Ohh yeah and shout out for Seldon Planner by far on of the best Fan fic writers I have had the pleasure of reading. Ohh yeah I am not posting the next chapter until I have 10 reviews so start reviewing Saying of the day  
  
No one drop of water belives he is responsible for the flood  
-Some old Guy- 


	2. Another possibility book 1 scene 2 After...

Hello all you people who are reading this. I am sorry about the incredibly fast pace in the last story but I always do this on my first chapter so I won't be doing this again. And thank you ACGS I will let you look over my stories. And I thank all the people who reviewed because reviewing really helps me a lot, so think of it like this the more you review the longer and better the story so keep on reviewing. May the gods bless this story so that you may like it and Review? Ohh yeah and I am making a new character, because I never liked the fact that Shinji had Asuka but Rei never had anyone so keep your eyes open for my new character. This is going to be a bit ooc so don't kill me but tell me if you like it. Last time we were here Shinji was swallowed up, and the only way anyone could think of was to use all 992 N2 mines to destroy the angel, well Shinji broke out of the angel to be greeted by an emotional Asuka who kissed just for making it out alive and now we enter our story Here is my writing format  
  
Name (way there voice is sounding): "what they are saying."  
  
*action* Another possibility Book 1 Scene 2 After the Kiss Act 1 After the Kiss  
  
Asuka (whispering in his ear): "And that is for making it out alive." And with that Asuka walked away leaving a very shocked Shinji and Misato in her wake.  
  
During the drive home Shinji fell asleep, and while the pilot slept Misato and Asuka had a litte talk over the days events.  
  
Misato (questioning): "okay Asuka what was the deal with that kiss"  
  
Asuka (matter of factly): "it was his welcome home present from me."  
  
Misato (teasingly): "does this mean that you actually like Shinji."  
  
Asuka (Nervous): "Misato what I am about to say to you I want to keep between you and me, okay"  
  
Misato (nervous): "okay."  
  
Asuka (nervous): "I have liked Shinji since the synchronized training we had with the seventh angel."  
  
Misato (confused): "but if you liked him then why were you always so mean to him."  
  
Asuka (head down): "because I was afraid that if I let him into my heart he would hurt me like so many other people have. Ever since mama died I have put up a barrier around my heart so that no one could get in and hurt me again."  
  
Misato(understanding): "I see,' the car stops. 'Well we better wake him"  
  
Shinji: "don't worry I am already awake."  
  
Asuka (very Nervous) "Shinji how long were you awake?"  
  
Shinji (nervously rubbing his head): "since you said something about a barrier around your heart or something."  
  
Asuka (slightly relieved): ohh that's good. Did you hear anything else?"  
  
Shinji   
  
Shinji (slyly): "that and something about you liking me." The next event surprised Shinji because all the color drained form Asuka's face. And she started to shake  
  
Asuka(shell shocked): "yyyou heard me say that"  
  
Shinji (scared): "No Asuka I was just kidding around, but you really said that didn't you?"  
  
Asuka (head down, whispering): "Yea, I did"  
  
Shinji (confused): "but if you liked me than why did you keep on calling me all those names and stuff, I mean you could've just been a bit nicer' Shinji was getting angrier bye the minute purely out of confusion' I mean what did I ever do to deserve all of that. Do you have some sick condition that makes you mean to the people you like' Shinji is yelling, and flailing his arms now.' I mean I was always so nice to you, I mean if you had told me what made you me what made you so mad at me I would've done what ever I could've tried to fix myself. I don't know if I can return your feelings Asuka just not right now, maybe later but surely not now, I just need some time to myself so I can think." Shinji gets out of the car and walks to his room.  
  
Shinji Shinji punches his wall in frustration Shinji's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a light knocking.  
  
Asuka(sad and whispering) "Shinji can I come in"  
  
Shinji (annoyed but soft) " sure Asuka what do you want."  
  
Asuka (soft) "I just came here to say that I am sorry that I was always so mean to you and that I would understand if you don't like me in return so I'll just go and leave now okay"  
  
Shinji (annoyed): *sigh* "no wait, Asuka don't leave come here I want to talk with you" he pats his bead next him. Asuka sits down beside him.  
  
Shinji (softly) "Asuka I am sorry I exploded earlier but I was just so confused and I just let out all of the anger that I had bottled up inside, and if it is any consolation, I kinda have had a small crush on you to. And it is technically later that our talk if you know what I am trying to say to you."  
  
Asuka, smiling now (Happier than earlier): "so there is hope that our relationship can blossom" she puts her head on Shinji's shoulder, looking up into his eyes trying to be as cute as possible {which isn't that hard :)}  
  
Shinji (happy) *smiling, looking back into Asuka's eyes, while stroking her hair* "yes Asuka, yes there is."  
  
Asuka (tired) *yawn* "Shinji please lets just stay here I am so' *yawns again* 'I just want to fall asleep like this." *she and Shinji lie down on Shinji's bed. Asuka has her head resting in Shinji's chest, while Shinji, keeps on stroking Asuka's hair.* "good night Shinji-kun." And the two children fall asleep in away that both of them thought that would never have been possible. Act 2 The Morning at Katsuragi's  
  
The next day while getting ready Misato (zoned out due to massive hangover): ohh yea before I forget I was told that the new pilot for Eva unit 4 was coming in today. You two should see him today."  
  
Asuka (cockily): "We don't need a new pilot we have me and the Invincible- Shinji, and yes I will still call Shinji the invincible Shinji because I mean it literally he is the invincible Shinji."  
  
Shinji (happily): "whatever you say Asuka' *looks at watch* 'ohh crap Asuka hurry up or we will be late for school"  
  
Act 3 On the way to school  
  
Asuka: "Shinji can we please keep our relationship a secret for now I really don't want everyone knowing okay.  
  
Shinji (slightly disappointed) "okay what ever you say liebie, see I can speak German to."  
  
Asuka (happily annoyed): "you are so weird come on let's hurry up."  
  
Shinji (excited): "Yea I wan t to see this new student as son as possible"  
  
Act 4 The New student  
  
After chatting for a while the sensei comes in and Hikari does her rise bow sit routine  
  
Sensei: Hello students I would like you all to give our new student a warm welcome.  
  
The new student stands 5 foot 11. He is wearing a black shirt with red flames. His sunglasses are the color of Rei's eyes they are also just as tinted as the commander's  
  
New Student: "Hello my name is Fransiscus but you can call me Daniel. I am from the US, I am also the pilot for Evangelion unit 4. Thank You" With his last comment the whole class gasped  
  
So what do you guys think is it good or not I need as much input as possible So come on review I need as much help as possible, because I showed this to a friend and he just laughed so prove him wrong and review. I tried to make this one flow more smoothly than my first chapter, so tell me if I did this one right.  
  
Today's word of wisdom  
  
"As beautiful as a rose as deadly as a hidden thorn"  
  
-some old person- 


	3. Important maybe last announcement

Hello everyone I have looked at all my reviews, and just thought it over and I have planned to rewrite Another possibility. I will be keeping Daniel, and maybe giving him an AT field, because if what Kawrou said everything has one but, we just don't know how to control it so I plan to make him able to. The only way I will be keeping this version up will be if I get exleast 10 reviews telling me to stay. So speak your mind, this may be your last chance. Well good bye for now.  
  
Vibious 


End file.
